Fire and Ice
by y2jgurl
Summary: Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins are best friends and upcoming wwe superstars. Dean is known to be aggressive and hot head while on the other hand Seth is as cool as ice can get . They're highly unlikely combination yet they are still together. Can this friendship lead to something more or not. Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction so kindly please bear with me. As I'm on vacations I thought of doing something with my spare time. I'm writing this on request and encouragement of my friends to put down my thoughts into writing. As I've mentioned in my bio ambrollins is my favorite slash couple/otp. I just love them and have really immersed my self into them so I guess it's like joyride writing about them. Hope you people like it as much as I like writing them.

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice.

Robert frost

Those lines describe the fire and ice nature and mainly are just words to explain the enticing nature of two individual so similar yet so different named Dean and Seth. Both have destructive force and violent streak but when seen closely they need each other when things go out of control.

Dean Ambrose can be described as the fire in all this. They say if you play with fire you get burned and if you piss off someone like him that would get you blown up as such was his fiery nature. In his own words he was young, angry, poor, dangerous and somewhat eccentric to say the least. Dean was never the type to make friends or mingle in society and saying he was a strange dude would not do justice enough. He liked brutality, aggressiveness and was never intimidated by anyone. But for some odd reason both guys and girls desired him maybe they loved his carefree nature or the fact that he would kill you as much as he would like to fuck you nature kept them coming. Born on the streets of Cincinnati he always dreamt to be a top wwe superstar and would go to any extent for it. Achieving such a dream was not easy and he had made many sacrifices not only physically but emotionally as well but success was incidental.

Seth Rollins was as cool as ice could be. Lovable, responsible, charming, soft spoken was his few characteristics to say the least. One of the few people in this word has power to turn everything around in just a wave and Seth would be one of them. He was every girl's dream and was usually the one who didn't had to try to hard to get anything because guess what he was just a sweetheart. Nobody ever hated him nor did he. He was what could be considered a well grown urban city boy raised in Davenport IOWA among his loved ones. His dream too was to become a top wwe superstar. And to say he achieved it would be an understatement considering the support and respect he got from his colleagues in very short amount of time.

'Man I'm getting nervous' Dean said to his partners as they were about to do this shield angle while they stood there watching punk vs. ryback vs. cena match waiting for their time to intervene in the match. He was not just nervous but was psyched to an extent that he felt like he could blow up in million pieces as it was his wwe debut the one he had waited for his entire life. To say he was confused and doubted that this was a great way to begin his career would not be justifiable. 'Calm down' said Seth who was standing right next to him at the entrance of the arena. Roman agreed and just gave a slight nod. Dean was getting agitated so he told them that he was going to get water or something to cool down since there was still some time left for them to break through as they were told by the wwe official near to them.

Just as dean was about to walk his eyes met Seth's and both in a rare unspoken eye language said something which only they could understand and no one in entire world. 'I'm coming to' declared Seth to both of them and roman didn't mind as he stood alone for them to leave. Dean was waking a little faster than Seth and he almost had to run to try to catch up with him. But just as dean moved a little more faster Seth called him from behind but to no avail as dean kept rushing and suddenly stopped when he saw an empty locker room before he got in and without any hesitation Seth went in too and locked them safely inside. He could feel dean all tensed up and gasping deep breaths. He couldn't hear clearly but he realized dean was murmuring to himself something. He watched Dean face the wall with his forehead covering under his right arm. Seth was scared to say the least but this isn't 2011 that they were just getting to know each other or something.

Dean and Seth were just friends would be inapplicable as in these one and half years they had become an integral part of each others life as to speak. It seemed like where ever Dean went Seth was there. Call it attraction, likeness, fondness or simply love. They were inseparable and everyone around wwe knew if you mess with one of them the other one is always coming after you. They knew there friendship was difficult as they were polar opposites but the love they had for this business and more than that the trust they shared with each other was more than any assurance they needed to be together. Seth gave a small chuckle when he recollected that this was exactly the way or almost same scenario when they first spoke whole heartedly to each other when Seth was nervous for his match with Dean but only this times its reverse. Dean turned around slowly when he heard the chuckle and almost harshly blurted out 'something funny or this situation amuses you to see me here all messed up huh?' his cold blue piercing eyes were on Seth now and it looked as the fire which lurked within him had just come out. 'no my Deany I'm just…well I'm ..' Seth paused and had to contain himself from bursting out in laughter by the look on Dean's face as he realized it wouldn't be wise at all to infuriate him. 'Deany don't you remember the first time we spoke it was I who was tensed and with your pep talk I felt relaxed I just feel it is amusing to see the other way round'. 'Huh' dean said with annoyance in his voice 'where is your pep talk all you are doing is chuckling to yourself'.

He just in a flash came close to dean so close that he could feel him breathing and he looked deep in his eyes and said 'you don't need any pep talk. You are the stronger one in here and the one with magical powers of spinning every thing around. I trust you and i know that this is the day that everybody's gonna remember forever because we are going to leave a mark on this company.. you and me together just like we wanted'. Hearing this Dean couldn't contain himself and hugged him tightly as Seth too closed his arms around him tightening the grip. He was stroking dean's hair with his hand and then dean whispered in the nape of his neck 'god…what would I do without you sethie...i could have never made it if it wasn't for you to support me entire year when I kept losing my shit. Will you always be there for me?' Seth lifted his head to look in Dean's eyes and gave a small smile before he spoke 'you and me forever...Ok'. They both stared at each other and Seth kissed dean's forehead before they let go off each other and walked back to arena's entrance.

Now was the time and when they came, conquered and left. The entire world was buzzing with anticipation. Some with amusement, some with excitement and others with question as to why, what and where these three came from and did what they did. They left a mark alright and as the night turned into morning entire pro wresting world was going gaga about the great future ahead of them. They finally did it and did it in an unnerving fashion that it left everyone with million questions. Dean was sleeping peacefully in his bed when he felt his unruly hair being pushed back from his face and he slowly opened his eyes to see Seth sitting on the corner of the bed and leaning over him. He quickly remembered that last night after survivor series the three of them got drunk so badly but at least Seth was somehow able to carry dean to their double bed room. 'Morning deany ...did you sleep well? 'And before he could say something else dean pulled himself up and put his arms around Seth and inhaled 'as a matter of fact I did sethie. Has there been any word around about what people are thinking of our debut'. Seth looked up in dean's eyes 'they all loved it and are curious to know what we will do next'.

Dean smiled and kissed Seth's forehead before he got up to take shower. When dean left the room, Seth felt a stream of tear roll down from his eye due to the memory of last night realizing how hard they worked to get to where they were now and maybe dean would never know this but Seth always had these feelings for dean he never understood. In the shower while water was strolling down dean's body he could feel stream of water flowing from his eyes but was it that exactly or a tear. God he knew he wanted Seth but could the fire within him finally be allowed to lash out to the frozen ice blocks. To be a true friend is one thing but real love is another and will this ever work the fiery flames of Dean entangled with Seth's icy flakes?

* * *

Just the beginning of something beautiful in ambrollins world. please review and let me know what you guys think..


	2. Chapter 2

It was another day at wwe since their outstanding debut but now two months had passed and Dean and Seth along with roman were the talk of the entire wrestling world. Some wrestling sites credited them for finally being able to make to the roster while others were busy cribbing how similar they seemed to aces and eights of tna or they mimicked nexus or were trying to be some kind of mercenaries or renegades yet no one clearly could find something relevant to say. One thing was clear in all of that they had now passed their initial worries to get their footing in wwe. As expected all three of them were happy and so was the company and coo triple h.

Seth was waiting in the locker room for wwe official to call them anytime and in the mean time he kept looking back and forth at Dean who was busy texting someone and it kind of annoyed Seth to not know what or who he was texting. 'Is it really that important to text before we go out there 'Seth blurted out with little bit of annoyance in his voice. 'No I'm just checking on punky... To see if he is okay after ryback brutally injured him last week' dean said. 'Man he must feel really bad being wwe champion and not having the honor of defending it at the closing ppv of this year' Seth said it looking straight at him. 'Yeah it sucks but I don't have any idea for what wwe has in store now since he is not on the tlc show anymore' Dean replied with slight questioning expression but before Seth could say something they heard the door knob squeaking and there was roman with the wwe writer and he for some odd reason had glowing smile on his face "come on boys lets go'

"It's kinda weird, I thought we had appearance later tonight during team hell no's match' asked Seth.

'Yeah but apparently coo triple h and Stephanie McMahon want to talk to us before that' roman said.

'Lord I hate it when things get changed last minute' dean said with boring expression.

'Maybe you'll like it...What they have stored in for us' roman said quickly.

In the office of triple h and Stephanie boys were sitting facing them on the couch and Dean was sitting in the middle of Seth and Roman. Triple h with little bit of serious expression told them about that since punk had been pulled out of the ppv its been completely disastrous since last week while figuring out how to go through a ppv named tlc without even having a tlc match and they came to conclusion that the shield had to take responsibility. 'You guys are gonna be in TLC match against team hell no and got to know boys its your first match that too tlc plus its so random in this very last minute that I feel like I'm asking a lot out of you but are you three up for it please tell me now so we can format something for tonight's show. 'Triple h asked with seriousness in his voice. On hearing this boys looked at each other with complete surprise and shock mixed with pleasure and replied synchronously 'yes'. 'Good...I was expecting this from you guys...you're just too good and make it count as this is going to be something you will live with forever because its your debut match. And before boys left Stephanie gave a praising smile and shook their hands wishing them luck.

Dean was so happy that he swung himself and practically jumped onto Seth holding him tightly and hugging him and Seth not to far away closed the little bit of space between them and whispered 'I'm dreaming or this is what its like getting our perfect landing in paradise'. 'No its real entire single bit of it 'said dean with twinkle in his eyes. They stared at each other like they were lost in each other but were soon cut off by roman 'guys we got to be going we are next on raw'. Both Seth and dean got separated from each other immediately on hearing this and kind of felt awkward for being so close to each other in roman's presence. But they pushed it aside and focused on the show. After the show roman said goodbye to them while leaving the arena but couldn't help and notice how close dean and seth were to each other even when they were walking towards their rental car but he pushed those thoughts aside and came to the conclusion that this is what it feels like when you've practically worked with each other for more than a year and become best friends in this ruthless business.

As soon as dean and Seth had reached their shared room they quickly undressed into their night clothes. But now they were not feeling sleepy so Seth and dean sat on the couch and started to watch their favorite indie tapes of each other on hotel TV. While watching thumbtack jack vs. Jon moxley match Seth commented that dean looked stunning when he wrestled in jeans and looked total badass. Dean was kind of uncomfortable and didn't reply to Seth at all but Seth quickly knew something was wrong and pause the match and looked towards dean. 'What is bothering you deany' tell me please. Dean nonchalantly replied 'nothing serious...go on unpause lets watch the match'. Seth turned to dean's side now facing him 'are you going to tell me or hear me nag you about this the entire time'. 'Hmm... nothing sethie just watching my old matches I feel like I've come a long way and from nothing to this is something I wanted but never imagined I would have and…..dean paused. 'And what?' asked Seth with worried expression. 'And you I mean look at you a clean, smart, lovable and high profile guy is now my friend. In what world I could've imagined that I mean I've hated guys like you who have everything I ever wanted but couldn't have plus every single day I'm growing closer and closer to you and its just frustrating to realize that I've put you too in this chaotic world called my life'. 'Awww deany you got me all scared here…Sshh...look I know I'm not the definition of a friend in your book but let me correct you that we are not just friends ok we are best friends also I'm not at all worried about getting closer to you. And your troubles are my ok and mine are yours'. Dean chuckled lightly and gave a pat on Seth's shoulder before he got up to sleep on the bed but Seth pulled him in a tight hug and whispered in his ears 'even if you want you can't get rid of me. Ok'. Dean smiled and took Seth's hand in his own interlacing their fingers before he kissed Seth's hand and said 'neither can you sethie'. Dean and Seth both went to their own beds and dean was fast asleep along with Seth.

Down the memory lane and this is how dean and Seth ended being best friends back in 2011:-

Seth could hear the loud crackling noise of chairs being tossed to the ground and someone's hand being continuously punched on the lockers. It was needless to say Seth already knew who it was as by now he would be stupid if he didn't knew the man he had been wrestling for weeks being once again mad at something. Seth without thinking for a second opened the door and went in the locker room or call it the deathtrap because to be with in five feet of dean that too when he was in such furious mood was like having a death wish but Seth's nature of always being the one to calm and sort things out brought him in this situation. 'I think you're having a rough night? What's the problem?' Seth asked. 'What makes you think I owe you an explanation or something? As far as I know I don't owe you or anyone anything...oh no…wait I owe everybody something that is to be failure in life and crawl into whatever garbage trash I came from. Right huh...say it… I want to hear you say it. Come on…' 'No dean I can't and will not. Even if you get mad at me. I'm not asking for explanation but I really care for you and its hard for me to see you like this' replied Seth with concern clear on his face. 'Oh you amaze me! first you beat me at my final chance at fcw 15 championship and then I'm being told by fcw officials that I need to take next week off because they can't think of any story for me and then you come here acting like some messiah or something with a your noble words and wisdom to insult me…huh…'said dean with agonizing face. 'it was in the script for me to beat you and as far as fcw officials telling you to take off maybe its because you are little bit or dare I say very intimidating and sometimes its hard to converse with you but take it on brighter side when you return it will be worth it and please don't be like this.' Dean looked with a little bit of bewilderment 'so you think it's a good thing huh..' he tossed a chair right across the door and was cursing and rising in pain and hit his knuckles so hard on the wall that his hand started to bleed yet he didn't stop and kept punching the wall and when Seth stopped his hand off the wall then automatically dean pushed him and hit him right on the kisser which got Seth reeling on his feet but to dean's surprise Seth didn't hit him back yet he pounced on him hugging him tightly and holding him in his arms and started to speak in hushed tone 'its ok dean…Please stop...I'm begging you. I can't see you like this. Hurt me all you want but please don't hurt yourself…please…' Dean was shocked and tried to pull his body off Seth's arms but it was useless so he gave up and hugged him tightly too while he spoke in tearing voice 'I don't like to fail Seth it makes me remember my old days and I can see all those faces laughing at me for everything in my life whether its my mother or my Halloween costume or my economic status. Its just that I don't want to go back to the place I came from and it scares me to death that I'm doing everything wrong and I'll lose everything because once It had been taken away from me when I was so close to become wwe superstar and to say I became miserable at that point of time is the least..i don't want to lose it..Am I losing it tell me.' It suddenly dawned on Seth that dean's biggest dream is to prove everybody wrong who have laughed at him and made his life miserable and Seth now pulled himself from dean and looked deep in his violent yet teary blue eyes and softy ran the back of his right hand over dean's face soothingly and with other hand he squeezed the back of his head while clutching his fingers on to his hair 'listen to me deany…no one can take anything away from you…ok…not god himself can take away the talent , the boldness, strength or your undying courage. You see you are here in fcw and just one step away like me from making it in wwe and by all the hardships and tough times we've been through I say we are going to make it and no one knows if we will lose everything or not but you'll always and forever have me' tears started to form in Seth's eyes as well. 'Seth please don't …i don't deserve a friend like you..i screw everything up and push every one away and I'm a loner always have and always will 'he spoke while pulling himself away slightly when Seth pulled him back and placed his forehead over his while taking his right hand from his face and interlacing them with dean's hand slowly with tight grip 'you deserve entire fucking world of happiness and me gosh… dean I'm nothing in front of you. I wouldn't be able to survive what you had and for that I respect you. Don't be scared to screw things with me because no matter what you will always be my best friend…Oh yes… you are I can't forget after jimmy Jacobs betrayed me I couldn't trust anyone until you came along but you made me see the goodness in me and make me feel everyday like I'm the greatest thing in this world.' Dean could feel the warmth and care in his words and suddenly he realized that their lips were just millimeters apart and in that very moment he couldn't understand what he was feeling for Seth but the only thing running in his mind was to kiss the hell out of him and dean just came closer to Seth. Even Seth was on the verge of collapsing for what he was feeling but he whispered 'dean lets wash your bleeding hand its wetting my fingers' and suddenly dean moved his head away from him and motioned to move when Seth stopped him and pushed his head slightly lower and planted kisses on his forehead and on top his head all over his hair. Those kisses had soothing effect on dean's body and he relaxed while lifting his head up as he spoke 'you are definitely my best friend I ever had bar none'. Seth with little amusement in his voice spoke 'hmmm...guess what you are my too.' Dean became normal when Seth washed his hand in sink and plastered him but dean kept looking at his face the entire time and kept thinking why he had these feelings for him while seth himself was fighting his own mind as to what he felt for dean was even imaginable or not.

The next day Seth and dean woke up early and left for Florida where they were supposed to shoot for smack down and they were glad that they lived there so no hotel bookings and other crap was needed plus their house was next to each other so could meet up as always. As soon as they reached home dean didn't felt like relaxing for long and asked Seth to meet him in nearby Radical club centre where they usually hanged out during their free time. Both of them drove together and changed in there shorts and basket ball tees. As they were taking there basket balls from the staff they saw roman, correy graves and Adrian nevile coming out of gym and they all waved at each other. 'Hey so are you guys going to shoot some hoops' roman asked immediately. 'Yeah…care to join us' seth asked looking at dean for approval and dean nodded his head in agreement while saying 'i agree we can use some more players'. Adrian stated he is too tired so he was going to watch while correy and roman replied 'ok' in unison.

Dean and seth were on one team and roman with correy on the other then dean announced that game would be consisting of three rounds for 10 minutes each and in the end the team with maximum goals will win. As Adrian was just watching they made him the time keeper. During the first round seth and dean coordinated well as they always played together and scooted some easy goals from their stand point while leading their team by 5-2. As they entered in second round roman took the ball and slam dunked into the basket earning whistle and cheers from their fellow mates. This time roman's team was leading to 7-3 and in next ball seth came close to correy fooling him around but purposefully calling him cm punk's copy cat for having so many tattoos which infuriated him and correy stopped dribbling the ball and stated that seth himself looked nothing less than cm punk 2.0 and this slight distraction allowed dean to take the ball from him and he rushed to his corner and earned them a goal and leveling the score board to 8 goals per team and in final few minutes of the second round roman understood boys strategy and caught dean in his own conversation of how much interested he was for their first wwe match and signaled correy from behind to intervene and take the ball and correy just did that and got another goal for there team . Adrian called for the time to be over for second round. Dean felt a little foolish for falling for roman's act and said 'huh you got me distracted if not your team wouldn't be able to score that one'. Roman replied while lifting his eyebrow 'oh my dear boy I learnt it from you…umm spoiled little brat.' While roman and dean were talking seth, correy and nevile were sitting together drinking Gatorade. Then roman called both of them ' come on lazy lads lets start the third round and get it over with...come correy lets beat dean and seth and shut there mouths for once calling themselves such great players and all.' 'Ok lets do it' replied correy while dean made pouty face and seth quickly retorted 'yeah…yeah...whatever we'll take you two down on this one'. While seth started to walk towards the court his cell phone rang and it was Daniel Bryan. After speaking to him he walked over to dean and said 'dean I gotta go as the hotel Daniel was supposed to stay bailed out on him since his room is not reserved he has nowhere to stay I'm going to get him.' Hearing this dean replied in angry tone 'why? What? Can't that useless piece of shit find another hotel room by himself he needs a travel guide or what.' Seth quickly answered 'oh come on dean I know you and daniel don't look eye to eye but he has been my friend since roh days and I'm just going to make him stay at my place. I mean he allowed me to stay at his place a lot of times during my dry period.' Dean just asked with annoying tone 'so what about our game… huh…we got to stop this for your sweet little best buddy. Man I don't need this shit.' Seth literally snaped at dean 'what's your problem he is just a friend and nothing else…alright…and I'm going to help him no matter what.' 'Hey guys lets play the final round' said correy with excitement. 'No this game is over…' shouted dean to them and whispered to seth 'go and help your friend '. 'Yay we won 'said roman and they started to do some weird victory dance by shaking their butts and giving each other chest bumps. 'Goodbye' said dean in aggressive tone and quickly took his stuff and left stomping his feet on the ground leaving seth alone. Seth tried to stop him by following him but dean didn't care about it at all. Seeing this roman made his way to seth while correy went to drink water. 'What the hell happened? I mean why you guys backed out…why dean just left like that? Is every thing okay?' asked roman. 'Nothing dean just got mad as I was about to leave to get bryan from his hotel now and he doesn't like him…man I'm screwed I didn't want to hurt him. It's my entire fault.' 'Hey… wait a minute. Dean gets mad at you for helping your friend and instead of being mad at him you go on and think it's your fault. Really!' asked roman with surprised tone. 'Please just don't say anything…ok…dean can get mad at me anytime I would never mind and you don't need to tell me what I should do okay…'seth said with annoyance. Roman quickly retorted 'oh I wasn't trying to stir things up between you two…ok… I know you guys are real tight…forget that I said something…its just that one gets jealous seeing you care so much for him.' 'Yeah I understand..i just can't fucking think about anything without him...you know he is that important to me..i hope he gets around..' seth had concern in is voice. Roman sighed and said 'he will as you both really are best of friends right...' Seth felt a little bit hurt at the acceptance of what he all ready knew that dean and him were just that best friends and nothing more and it worried him to think what if there could be anything more than that ever? But it worried him more to think what if it remained just the way it was forever? The icy cool nature of seth was melting day by day and dean's fiery nature just made an appearance as it was an indication that trouble was in paradise and could lead to things which would change everything or nothing at all…

* * *

i hope you guys like it so far. More interesting things are about to come as things will start to get heated up between ambrollins. Long sigh..since I'm on my vacations I'll be uploading soon..well I'll try to..


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: First of all I need to address something. I know I'm not even anywhere near to a good writer and my English writing sucks big time, but just so you know that English isn't my first language, so there are many mistakes in it. I started to write this fic mainly for my friends, as they encouraged me to put my thoughts about this fabulous couple (ambrollins), whom we all like into writing and honestly I'm doing it just for fun. But in case any of you get offended by my writing skills than I'm extremely sorry for that. My intentions are just to enjoy and not to hurt you by any means. I'm trying to improve as much as I can. Moreover, for a long time, I thought about not continuing it or deleting this fic, but my persistent friends didn't allow me to. So please enjoy for their sake or just ignore this fic while you can.

* * *

"The anger is always concerned with individuals whereas hatred is directed also against classes .Moreover anger can be cured by time but hatred cannot. The one aims at giving pain to its object, the other at doing them harm. The angry man wants his victim to feel, the hater does not mind whether they feel or not."

Aristotle (Hate/Anger)

* * *

Seth was worried and impatient at the same time. After the mishap at basket ball court yesterday morning, it seemed like dean was invisible as he was nowhere to be found. After he had collected Daniel Bryan and bought him to his place, he had called dean a dozen times but dean had not yet responded.

Seth was getting the feeling that he might have pushed dean too far this time, as for at least over a month now, he was sometimes unavailable to dean. Whether it was in WWE locker rooms or even back at home there were other friends now, the ones who didn't even bother about him down in FCW or NXT, but as he made to the roster they all came out of their hidden closet or something.

This enraged Seth as Dean was and is to this date the same way to him and not like others. Dean cared and supported him throughout the entire time. He started to assume that maybe Dean had started to hate him now, just because these days he was much more around Bryan. This all had started since they were involved in this TLC angle with him and also there was Roman as well now, who was all the time around with them, as a result they were never alone.

However, the truth was some what bitter, as Bryan had been friends with Seth since his ROH days and was only trying to support him in his early WWE career. It was creating a huge amount of separation between them. As a matter of fact if this friendship with Bryan meant losing Dean, then Seth was not in for it, at all. He would choose Dean over entire fucking world and that was saying something. Even Seth knew, in the bottom of his heart that he had more feelings for dean than just being friends.

Bryan got up to see Seth sitting on the hammock sling in his garden. He was immensely looking over the gate of his neighbor's house; it seemed as if he was waiting for someone's arrival. 'Hey! You got up so early? It's just over six in the morning now.' Bryan asked with a questioning look on his face. 'Yeah, I couldn't sleep all night. I mean Dean hasn't called me yet, and it has started to make me sick now.' Seth replied with concern in his voice.

Bryan was no fool, he could see Seth was very worried and it some what pained him to realize that he might be causing trouble inadvertently to their friendship. 'Hey, can I suggest something? Look dean and you have been friends now for a long time. If he doesn't like you talking to me then I'm fine with it. Just tell me. Ok.' Bryan said with comforting voice.

Seth thought about it for a minute and replied 'That's just stupid, if Kane asked you not to talk to me anymore, would you stop it? Tell me, as now he is your best friend.' Bryan quickly replied 'Yes! I will because he is important you know and as you bought the topic already, so let me tell you something that now he is not only my best friend but my boyfriend too. So I guess I'll do anything to make him happy.'

Hearing this confession Seth jumped off the swing and walked over to where Bryan was sitting on the doorstep and placed his arm around him while sitting next to him. 'I'm really happy for you. I know for months you had feelings for him. I could just tell, but I never imagined that you would be among our next hot WWE gay couple. Although I have to admit after Punk and Jericho, I'll say anything is possible.' Seth said with quite amusement.

'Yes! It was tough to make him understand my feelings before, but I knew that behind his monstrous features and glorious mask lays my sweet cuddly teddy bear, who keeps hugging me after every chance he gets. And I just love him for that.' In that moment Seth just hugged Bryan. 'I get it now, so I guess I have to stop being close to you now as dean doesn't like me with you '.

'Yeah I think so too, after all Dean is more of a monster than Kane is!' said Bryan with smile on his face. Hearing this Seth pulled out of hug and playfully slapped his back while bursting out in laughter. Speak of the devil and devil appears. Dean had just pulled his car over to his house and saw them the entire time, hugging and laughing.

This infuriated Dean was to say the least. Seth heard the voice of car being pulled over and realized it was Dean, so he just left Bryan there and ran over to his car. 'Where have you been?' Seth questioned but Dean didn't even look at him and went past him to his house. Seth followed him in the house, and Dean started to make his way up to his bed room and took his carry bag for WWE, and was already making his way out of the house. 'What you aren't even going to talk to me now?' Seth asked with concern.

However, Dean didn't even reply to him and pulled him outside his house to lock the front door. He made his way to the car quietly, but Seth still followed him. Just when Dean entered his car, then Seth took hold of his car's window and asked nervously 'what the hell happened? Are you still mad at me? Please dean, I called you so many times yesterday, but you didn't even reply to me at all. I care about you, so please say something. Please.'

Dean had a mocking smile on his face and while biting his teeth he replied in a harsh tone. 'Oh! You care about me. Really! Please don't act now, I can see that you were having a great time with your buddy there so please go on and continue. Don't let me stop you. Ok. And in case you didn't realize it, before we went for playing basketball yesterday I had left my phone in my house right in front of you, but I guess you wouldn't remember any of that anymore. You were just too busy with your good buddy there, so go ahead and enjoy. Moreover, I'm just done with you.'

Dean left him standing there while he drove away, recklessly fast and got off the situation. Seth had tears rolling down his eyes and was now sobbing softly. Recollecting the words dean said to him stabbed his heart like thousand knives. It pained him, broke him and tore him apart. They are done! That's it. No more friendship, no more supporting each other and definitely nothing special would ever happen between them. Bryan had seen the entire thing between them. He immediately rushed towards Seth to hold him in his arms, as it looked like he was about to fall over.

Dean drove fast to the hotel were most superstars were staying and knocked on the door of the only person he trusted after Seth and that being the WWE champion himself Cm Punk. He became close to punk during his FCW days. Punk had helped him with FCW staff's behavior towards him. As always the staff gave the verdict of him to be too dangerous and unorthodox to work with.

Therefore, nobody wanted to work with a screw up like him and then; it was Punk who vouched to work with him. They had an amazing match with each other that showed the entire FCW, as to how much incredible Dean really was. From that point on they became friends with each other. Moreover, Punk always had a soft spot for dean since he had gone through a lot of trouble to be where he was just like him.

There was a banging noise on the door of Punk's hotel room. He practically rushed towards the door, as to see who was disturbing him. He was quite stunned to see Dean there, who looked as if he was about to bash someone. 'What happened to you baby boo? 'Punk asked quickly with concern in his voice. Punk usually used many cheesy nick names for Dean, to just lighten his high intense mood which was needless to say pissed him off sometimes but punk ever the sarcastic goon never really did stop.

Hence even in such troubled situation he couldn't keep his mouth shut. 'Will you speak something? I'm getting a little tensed over here sweetie. Please…' Punk spoke while pulling him by his shoulder to get him into his room.

'Seth and I... I mean us…' Dean tried to speak but failed miserably, so he just sat there on the couch with a sad expression.

'Oh! Dear jeebus. You two broke up or something? Oh I'm sorry that can't be because you too are not together as far as I remember. So please tell me, what happened? Please don't tell me that you lost your mind and locked Seth inside your house and now you can't remember where the hell you've kept your keys.' Punk said with a mocking smirk on his face.

What? Just shut up! You're irritating me. Ok.' Dean said with annoyance.

'Then let me know, I'm no Einstein here to find it out myself.' Punk said directly.

'We fought ok. I mean I just don't like him ignoring me over Bryan, that lovely friend of yours. Ok. That's it.' Dean answered.

Punk chuckled a little and sat beside dean while he softly ran his hand over his back. 'I understand it completely. Look when I wanted Jericho and knew I was in love with him but didn't admit it to him, I was jealous whenever I used to see him and edge together. Even though edge and I are friends but it's the insecure nature of ours which puts us in such positions. Ok.'

'I'm not in love or something with Sethie. Neither I'm jealous of anyone. It's just that I want him to give me more importance than that Bryan. Get it.' Dean said looking serious.

'Oh! I see it, but these feelings which you're having now, tells me something else. Anyways it's none of my business but I'll give you a suggestion. You never know when you fall in love and believe me, even if you knew it, you can't a do damn thing to stop it.' Punk pointed out to dean and then announced that they should go for lunch so that they can have a quick nap before the Smack down tapings in evening.

Dean however kept wondering over punk's words and if it actually meant something or not. He knew that even with all the anger inside him, he couldn't hate on Seth. Moreover he still cared for him and still had feelings for him which he didn't completely understand.

Smack down tapings were going on while Seth was waiting for the arrival of his dear friend the entire time. 'Where the hell is dean? Is he coming or not? Roman asked. 'Man I don't know. I haven't seen him since morning. Moreover, he didn't talk to me at all' said Seth with sadness in his voice. 'Oh! I see. Is everything ok? Roman asked quickly.

Just before Seth could answer it, they heard the squeaking voice of the door knob and Dean entered in their locker room. Seth almost immediately made his way towards dean. He directly asked looking concerned 'Are you okay Deany? I was… I mean we were, waiting for you.' Dean didn't answer him nor did he bother to even look at him rather he just went past him and sat in the far corner of the room.

Unlike last time, Seth didn't follow him because he knew that they had a show to shoot and he didn't want to spoil their mood by having an argument. As this was the only thing, for which they had worked their entire lives. As soon as they finished their part on smack down, Seth was feeling awfully sad and wanted to let Dean know that he was and will always be the most important person to him, more than anybody. But Dean was nowhere to be found.

Seth was very disappointed while he was walking alone in the hallway. It was then that he felt as if a shadow was following him. He turned back to look around but nobody seemed to be there. Yet when he turned his back, he suddenly met face to face with the monstrous Ryback, who looked as if he was about to feast on him.

'You think it's funny, that you people get to attack me all the time. Huh? I heard you, laughing last night while you were making your way out of the arena' Ryback questioned him with fuming eyes, as he came so close to Seth's face that they were only each other's nose apart.

'Oh! Hell yeah. It's very funny; after all you are just a mindless neambrathal.' Seth said while looking deep into his eyes.

Ryback got angry real fast, as he pulled on Seth's hair and yanked his head back. He tightened his grip on his hair, while folding his palm into a fist, it looked as if he was about to go for a hit. It was then and there, that Seth realized he could get into real trouble for this and not to mention the injury he would have to endure after it. He cursed through his teeth, as he had to be practical here since this hallway was no wrestling ground. Ryback was stronger and bulkier than him.

Moreover, even if he badly got hit, he still wouldn't be able to complain about the assault to the higher officials because like it or not, Ryback was there current favorite. He would be pushing his luck too hard with WWE by filling a complaint against such an important superstar to the company. Seth was tensed to say the least and was even scared to some extent. He never was much of a brawler, yet on the other side he was much disciplined wrestler. Ryback's fist was then launched in the air but as it was just inches away from Seth's face, it came to a thunderous halt.

'Hey! Sethie. Are you there? Dean asked while waking down the hallway. He was no more in his ring gear now, as he had already changed into his street clothes. He wore a ripped denim jeans with tight white tee and a black leather jacket to go with it, while his hair was no more slicked back, and it was unruly and falling all over his eyes and face. Just when Ryback saw dean approaching to the scene, he quickly withdrew his hand from Seth.

It had to happen, as there was no one who would like to pick up a fight with Dean Ambrose. If Seth was no brawler than dean had lived his entire life brawling, ripping, biting and hurting people to get what he wanted, with no remorse whatsoever. There was not anyone, who didn't know about his eccentric and chaotic lifestyle, whether it was in WWE or any organization for whom he had worked before. He may have been a hound of justice in WWE but outside the ring, he was a street fighter. He didn't care nor did he give a shit about getting hurt as far as he was able to hurt someone else. He was indeed, the most dangerous man in WWE.

Ryback stood still as if he had seen a ghost. 'What's going on? Is everything ok here? Dean questioned while stepping in his face. Seth thanked his lucky stars that Dean had not seen the entire thing, otherwise WWE officials would be carrying Ryback in a hospital and they would be having the TLC match in their dreams.

'Why were you touching him?' dean looked straight in Ryback's eyes with a furious look.

'Nothing man. Just having some pep talk about our match, while letting him know that there are some lines he or his friends shouldn't cross.' Ryback said glaring back at dean.

'Oh! I see, pep talk and all, huh! Listen even if you are just talking, you are not supposed to touch him or it might not fare that well for you.'

Even though Ryback was a big guy and he wasn't scared of anyone, yet still he didn't want to pick up a fight with someone as screwed as a cannibal. 'I am not scared of you Ambrose, but I will let it pass by this time. But you should know this that the word fear is not in my dictionary' Ryback said with an intense look on his face.

'Oh! Yeah. It may not be in your dictionary, but it's definitely in your eyes.' Dean said staring back at him.

But Ryback didn't answer him back; he just stood there like a robot. Dean placed his arm around Seth's neck, while placing a soft kiss over the side of his head and guiding him out of the hallway. They walked together into their locker room but as soon as they got inside, Dean took his hands off Seth.

He made his way back to his belongings and motioned to leave the room. Watching this, Seth went over to him and spoke in a soft tone 'Dean. I...' but he was cut off in the middle.

'Please. Don't.'Dean said nonchalantly.

'Why? Please… Dean. I want to say that…' Seth was trying to complete it, but he was again interrupted.

'I said, don't even try. I'm not in the mood. I'm scared that I may take out all the frustrations of Ryback on you. I mean; how dare he touch you, that stupid son of bitch. I just want to go and kick his ass right now.' Dean said while shaking with anger.

'No. Please. Let's talk first' Seth said with pleading tone.

'I don't want to talk to you. We're done. I'm leaving now.' Dean said directly, looking into his eyes.

Seth felt so helpless at that time, watching him just walk away for the third time in two days. It suddenly infuriated him to no extent. Later, whatever happened was just in simple words, unexplainable.

Seth grabbed dean's arm and swung him with full force while pushing him on to the locker room doors. It was like as if he had stopped thinking. His brain was now filled only with voices which were unclear.

He looked dean in the eye for a brief moment and held his head in both of his hands before he crashed his lips so hard to his that the entire world went blank for him, and the only thing remained were dean's lips.

As for Dean himself, he was in a shock at the beginning but automatically reacted to the kiss by kissing him back with full force. The kiss was forceful, hungry, lustful and passionate. Dean's hands were now tightly folded around Seth's neck.

They kept kissing each other hungrily; nothing came in their minds at that point of time but the need to feel and comfort each other. It looked like; Seth was just melting into the kiss along with Dean's burning desires. They were so perfectly latched on to each other's lips, as if they had been waiting for this moment forever.

He let all of his pent up passion out in this kiss on the other hand dean just let his anger and whatever he felt for Seth in it. They were completely immersed in this kiss and only separated when both of them needed air to breath, yet their eyes were still closed and they just stood there holding on to each other close in the same position, while inhaling and exhaling the very same air.

When Seth slowly opened his eyes, he realized exactly what he had done already. He took his eyes off Dean, while he pulled himself away from his hold. He couldn't even look back at dean and just mumbled looking down on the floor 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...' but he couldn't even finish his sentence off. He rushed towards the door and left.

Dean couldn't believe that this just happened. He then slowly slides away from his standing position to the ground, to now just sitting there in total awe and confusion.

The whole situation was messed up, but as the violent flames of the fire finally crashed onto icy frozen blocks. It was clear that feelings of love are stronger than any emotion whether it is anger or let alone hate. Love conquers all and now it had over powered them. Now only if they would let go of all the worries and just let it happen. Nonetheless, one way or the other they would.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did, while writing it. Even though I've mentioned everything in my author notes before but I still feel like I should stop writing this fic. Any suggestions if I should continue or not, as you guys are important too; who have to sit through my horrible writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Author notes: Hey guys, I'm really sorry for taking this long to update. I lost my inspiration as well as motivation to write this story. Moreover, my vacations got cancelled abruptly, so didn't have time to myself at all. Therefore, I was unable to write this story and had no option but to delete it. Yet, somehow I didn't quite felt like quitting this story in the middle once I found my inspiration, so I'm continuing it. Thanks to all the ones who had taken their time to review/fav/follow my story. This is for you guys and my friends.

* * *

Dean Ambrose was never the guy to fall in neither love nor the one who even believed in that. He was more like, the one who doesn't give a shit about anything in his life other than wresting. For many long, painful and difficult years it was the only thing that kept him alive. To say that wrestling was his first love won't be wrong at all.

Yet somehow, Dean had allowed Seth to come close to him and they became more than just friends. They were best friends now, up until things changed last night. Dean couldn't deny anymore that he had feelings for Seth deeper than he had thought before.

The entire night Dean didn't get any sleep while he stayed in Punk's room. He just kept thinking and thinking about every thing, which happened last night. He was upset, confused, and anxious and irritated all at the same time. He just couldn't wrap his mind around everything that happened yesterday.

'Good Morning! Sleeping beauty or should I say walking dead zombie. My dark eyed angel, what's wrong? You didn't get sleep all night or what. Hah. Anyways, if you would've asked nicely, then I could've sung lullabies for you, but I guess not.' Punk said with a cheesy grin all over his face.

Dean with an annoyed look on his face, just got up from bed and sat up. 'Dude, could you please be serious for once. I'm getting my brain freeze over here and you just can't let me be.'

'Oh! It's that serious. Huh. Just tell me, will yeah.' Punk said with seriousness in his voice.

'Seth kissed me. I mean, I kissed him back too. Ahhh. We both kissed each other. Gosh! What I'm trying to say is that it was so abrupt yet so needy, that I didn't want it to stop at all. But now I don't know, why I allowed it to happen.' Dean said while slamming his fist on to the bed.

'Hmmm.' Punk said with thoughtfulness while taking Dean's hands into his and pressing it hard 'look, whatever happened seems to me, as it was meant to be, with all the frustration and confusion going on between you two as of late. Therefore, I'm suggesting you to talk with Seth and sort it all out.'

'Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I have to. I can't let things be just as it is.' Dean said with determination on his face.

'Good. Now let's have some coffee.' Punk said while pulling dean out of bed.

* * *

Seth was pacing back and forth hard since he got up from his bed this morning. Kane and Bryan were just staring at him with worried expression.

'Will you please sit down for a minute and drink your coffee at least.' Bryan said while furrowing his eyebrows.

'No, I can't. I told you about last night. I'm worried that I may have lost Dean forever, I mean what the hell I was thinking.' Seth said while covering his face with his hands.

Kane stood up and placed his hand over Seth's shoulder and made him sit on the couch. He then went and sat next to Bryan on the bed. He looked at both of them before he spoke 'I don't know if its right to say at this point or it even mean something, but like you said both of you kissed each other. So where's the problem? What's the problem?'

'I'm the problem. I've been obsessed with Dean since he came into my life and wanted him. Yet I was too scared to say it out loud. And as of late I've been very bad at hiding my feelings. So I thought if I ignored him or stayed away from him, then I could forget him but it only got him frustrated.' Seth replied.

Bryan went over to Seth and hugged him 'you need to calm down. All we are saying is that you both need to talk, plus you need to stop blaming yourself and concentrate on the fact that he kissed you too, so it may not be that bad like you think. More importantly you need to explain your feelings to him instead of hiding it from him.'

'And what if he hated me after that or just never speaks to me forever. I wouldn't want that to happen, he is my dearest friend. I would die before I lose him forever.' Seth spoke with panic in his voice.

'That could never happen. If he is your best friend like you said then he will understand. I mean what's the point in hiding it. Have a bit of courage, and go for it just like I did, right babe.' Bryan said while looking lovingly over at Kane.

'That's right. And it wants me to indulge you in another hug out session.' Kane said while winking at Bryan.

'I guess then, I'll have to talk with dean, and let him know everything.' Seth said directly looking at them.

Both Kane and Bryan looked happy with Seth's decision. It was clear that some very important decision was going to be made in their lives, and they were ready for it.

* * *

Days passed and no phone calls or messages were exchanged between Dean and Seth, unlike their commitment to their friends about talking and sorting everything out. That morning all they did was to leave for their home's as fast as they could, as none of them had guts to talk about neither their kiss nor their feelings. Seth came back to his place to realize, that dean never came back, and thought to himself that he probably would have gone to his other dear friend Sami Callihan's house, in order to stay away from him.

Eventually, Saturday came, the day before their big match at Brooklyn. They had waited for this day to come, as in forever. When they would finally get their first televised WWE debut, the one they had been waiting for their entire lives.

However, something didn't quiet felt right and both Dean and Seth knew, what it was. They both had literally sacrificed many things in their lives, to reach where they were today. They had given it all, from friends to families to relationships and even their own mental peace to make it in this wrestling business.

Last year was really tough on them, as they were waiting for their big debut. Every time one of them lost their patience, the other one was always there to get them through it. Now, how the times had changed, as they stood so close to their dreams, but everything they had was shattered around them.

They were falling apart, and never in their two years friendship had one day passed for them, when they were without each other. Yet, here they were not even able to have guts, to express their feelings to each other.

Seth although ice cool in nature and was the one who took every situation with coolness, who never even got frustrated easily. Yet, somehow not being able to talk with Dean, and not having him around had worked him out a little bit, was to say the least.

How? Could he concentrate on their match practice, which they were going to have this morning, when all he could think about was as to how Dean must be feeling or had he lost the one dear friend he had in his life.

After arriving to Brooklyn this morning, all Dean did, was to somehow try and control his anger which was boiling in him. To say, that Dean felt as if, he was burning in his own fire, was an understatement. He in his entire life had never felt any amount of care nor concern like the one he felt for Seth. He would be lying to himself, if he said that he never had feelings for Seth.

Dean was aware of his feelings for Seth, since day one, but never even had any idea as to what those feelings meant; up until he was locked in one of the most intense and passionate kiss, that he had in his life. Now, certainly those feelings were aroused, which had turned him inside out. He was falling for the two toned hair man, and was falling hard.

He kept wondering, as to what Seth might be doing? Since it was the first time, which they were in same town, yet didn't share their rooms together. He was abruptly knocked out of his thoughts, when he heard the knock at his door. His heart started to race, and he felt nervous thinking as to what he would say to Seth, if he was on the other side.

But Dean didn't have much time to think, so he ran towards the door. He felt relieved, to see Roman standing there, with questioning look on his face.

'What were you doing? I tried calling you, but your phone seemed to be switched off.' Roman asked him.

'Nothing man, it's just that since I got here, I've been busy, and never really got time to take a look at my cell phone. Anyways, what's up?' Dean replied.

'Don't you remember, that we all were supposed to be at the Barclays centre by nine for our match practice? It's already eight, so you better hurry up.' Roman said with a surprised tone.

Dean looked dumbfounded, that he didn't even remember about the match practice. He was so lost in his thoughts that he forgot about something so important. But, as he made his way to the bathroom to get dressed he stopped suddenly, and looked back at Roman.

'What about Seth? Is he ready yet?' Dean questioned with worried tone.

'Yeah, he is already at the arena .He left with Kane and Bryan, earlier in the morning.' Roman said while gesturing with his hand to keep him going. 'Now get dressed fast, we're already running late.'

Hearing this, Dean just got irritated a bit more than usual, that Seth didn't even bother to collect him. Moreover, he left with his lovely friend Bryan. If dean was angry before than now he was infuriated, and if before he was going to pull Seth into a one- o- one conversation, than now he was going to pummel him down and brake him, for behaving like this.

Finally, Dean and Roman reached at the centre. Kane, Bryan, Ryback were already present with some senior writers, directors and higher officials. But Seth was no where to be found. As soon as Dean's eyes started to wander around the ring and the stage area, he felt being watched from far away of the barricade area, where water bottles were placed.

And, there he was standing in all of his glory, and to Dean he looked more beautiful than ever. Their eyes met and Seth stared back at Dean very intensely. No one mattered to them any more, Dean couldn't hear any blabbering going on between the people surrounding him, and all he could see was Seth.

Seth's chocolate brown eyes were colliding with Dean's blue ones. In that very moment, Seth felt like running into Dean's arms and wrapping him in his tightest embrace, while Dean felt to kiss, smoother, scratch or claw, and do every thing he wanted to do, since their separation.

Dean almost involuntarily started to move towards Seth while Seth just kept staring back and waiting for Dean to approach him. Yet, Dean's actions came to a thunderous halt, when he saw Bryan put his arm around Seth, like he was trying to shake him out of his thoughts.

Dean just couldn't bear to look at them, and simply turned around with his back facing Seth now, while he tried to focus on, whatever the officials were saying. He could feel his heart break, and wanted to scream, but couldn't. Dean never understood what jealousy felt like, when his friends discussed about it. He never really got the idea, as to how someone could mean something to you more than yourself, that seeing that special person with someone else rather than you, gets you hurt.

However, now he was feeling jealousy, rage, passion and all sorts of emotions, he never felt before. Seth had seen Dean turning his back, but still responded to Bryan, and went inside the ring to practice his spot, while all the time thinking about Dean. Seth needed dean, like he needed air to breathe. He had been dreaming about this man for a long time now.

Seth never was gay nor had he even thought about a man other than Dean before in his life. He was always straight, but for some weird reason he was attracted to Dean. He wasn't a fool, so when he learned that he had feelings for Dean; he just started to avoid him. Yet, he failed, and wanted Dean, more than ever.

On the contrary, Dean was clearly different from Seth, as he never considered sex had anything to do with male/female or even feelings, as of matter. Dean was never the one, who got emotionally involved with anyone. Hence, never had any lovers, but had plenty of sex partners. However, the emotions Seth brought out in him were nothing like the one, he had ever experienced before.

Dean and Roman were practicing with Kane and Ryback, while Seth was doing the same with Bryan. Clearly, they were lacking concentration, so they botched a few good spots. The WWE official's didn't look quiet happy with it. And they called in for a thirty minutes break before lunch, and asked Seth and Dean to join them.

One of the WWE officials, who even were a hall of famer named Arn Anderson, took time to talk with them. He looked with suspicion at Dean and Seth together. Both the guys knew that their first hour of practice didn't go too well, and looked worried.

'Guys, I don't wanna hear if you've got a problem, but for heaven's sake sort it out. And I mean both of ya. You've got thirty minutes to do it. Ok' Arn said with a firm voice. 'We are counting on you two, so please don't fiddle around with, what you've been working for your entire lives.'

As soon as Arn left, Dean stared deep into Seth's eyes. Guilt rushing in both of their eyes, as reality dawned on them, that they've been acting stupid. This was there dream, the one they had sleepless nights for, and to throw it like that, just because they couldn't sort their feelings seemed so juvenile at that point.

Seth finally broke the silence "look we've got to work this out. You've got problems and me too, but what ever happened on Monday, meant nothing. It was just an act of emotion' and even when Seth spoke those words, it broke his heart to million pieces, but it needed to be done.

Dean played along 'yeah. I get it that we've both been acting stupid. We are friends, and shit happens. But are you sure it meant, nothing.' He just asked to get a confirmation, as he was reeling with little hope, that Seth didn't really mean it.

'Yeah, I do. It was nothing. That kiss happened in the heat of the are my best friend, and always will be, no matter what.' Seth practically bitted his tongue for saying those words, and shut his eyes to stop any tears, from forming in his eyes.

Dean looked shocked, but was convinced himself, that it was really nothing. Moreover, it had to be that way, if Seth felt it, that way. He usually gave priority to Seth's feelings over his. And if Seth didn't see anything special, then there was nothing ever to begin with. Although hearing those words about just being friends didn't sit too well with him, but sometimes you got to let it go, and this was one of those times.

'Ok so we've got to focus. We can't ruin it anymore; I mean this is our chance. Although I gotta admit, I was worried about you and was feeling… I don't know what.' Dean said while looking exhausted with emotions.

'I'm alright, and you didn't have to worry about me. Bryan took care of me.' Seth said showing no emotions, while he practically cursed himself in his mind for bringing up Bryan's name, but that was the only way to keep Dean, from not letting him to know his real feelings. 'We are best friends right!'

'Best friends.' Dean said with a mocking smile on his face, thinking that he was wrong about Seth and himself, since they were nothing more than just friends. And to be special someone, wasn't even an option for Dean in Seth's life as Bryan practically would be the one, Dean Thought to himself. 'Yeah we are friends forever, and let's go, now its time.' Dean pointed out.

The other two hours of practice went very well, and all the officials along with the superstars were happy. Roman was happy with the kind of chemistry they had shown with each other, which was simply mind blowing, and if they were able to do that tomorrow, then they'll definitely steal the show.

After their practice session, Seth made his way to Bryan and asked for a ride, but Bryan refused. Moreover, he literally nagged him about his feelings and cursed him for not expressing his emotions.

'It's wrong, just wrong. You and dean belong together.' Bryan said with panic in his voice.

'I don't know. Can't you see, how worked up Dean was, I mean my stupidity of pushing him away, and then kissing him all of sudden got him reeling. It affected him as well as me.' Seth answered deliberately.

'Yeah it did, and it starts like that. But believe me; hiding your emotions will only cause more frustration. At least go with him, since you've already patched up. I'm leaving.' Bryan said and left quickly with Kane.

But in meanwhile, Ryback heard the entire conversation, and just as Seth rounded his bags and started walk towards Dean. He stopped dead in his tracks, when that monster Ryback, came face to face with him.

'I see a little trouble in paradise. If Dean isn't interested in you, then I' am. I mean even though I'm straight, I would love to go for a two toned beauty like you. Who knows? I may even turn gay.' Ryback said while checking him out and rubbing his palm across his chin.

Seth looked beyond disgusted with that assertion, and tried to move past him without saying anything. He knew every higher official was there, and he didn't want to create any chaos. But, Ryback again stood in his face, blocking his way with a creepy smile, while he licked his lips 'I bet you are more delicious on inside than you look on outside. It makes me hungry, pretty boy.'

'Let me go.' Seth didn't even finish his sentence, when he felt someone tap his shoulder and immediately recognized the softness and tenderness of Dean's touch and a smile crept on his face.

'Is there a new bonding? Which has happened between you two this week, that I need to know about.' Dean questioned while looking at Seth and placing his arm around Seth's shoulder.

'No. We were just discussing about the match.' Seth replied quickly making eye contact with Ryback, and asking him silently to play along. And, Ryback did actually pay along, as he didn't want to get in any trouble. He hoped for Seth to keep his mouth shut or he would be in death brawl with the eccentric one, then and there.

'Yeah…It was just a normal discussion and nothing else.' Ryback answered and left on high heels.

Dean looked at Seth who seemed nervous 'Do I make you uncomfortable now or what?'

'No not at all. I'm hungry let's go eat somewhere, shall we.' Seth said while smiling at dean.

Before going down to the hotel's restaurant for lunch Dean had asked Seth to move in with him in his room. And Seth happily obliged. They changed quickly, and went for having lunch.

While having lunch together, Dean and Seth discussed only about their match, and were just concentrating on that alone. When suddenly, the hot waitress who was now bringing them up their bill asked for their autographs, and pointed out that she loved to watch wrestling. Yet, it didn't cross Seth's eyes, as to how she had been staring at Dean the entire time.

This started to really get Seth worked up, and it happened again to him. He never was this agitated or in temper, but when it came to Dean; he was always losing his cool. The waitress started to flirt with Dean and told him about his good looks, and how she loved blue eyed boys. But what surprised Seth was that Dean too was flirting back with her, and was commenting on her smile and hair.

It was more than Seth could bear. As here he was falling for this guy, and worrying the entire week about coming out and telling his feelings, but Dean didn't even seem to give a damn about it. Seth thought to himself that Dean may have been concerned for him, but he never felt the same way like he did. He felt foolish sitting there, and seeing them flirt.

'So I guess you like girls with curls. I straighten my hair for my work, but naturally I have beautiful curls.' Waitress said with a mischievous grin.

Before dean could answer her Seth shot back at her 'Yeah, he likes girls with curly hair and likes it even more, if you allow him to tie it in a knot and choke you with it.'

Dean looked shocked with Seth's reaction 'what the hell was that.' He asked immediately.

Seth didn't answer him instead he pushed the table hard and stormed out of the hotel. Dean gave his apologies to the waitress, after he paid the bills. He practically chased after Seth. But by the time he reached near the elevator, Seth had already gone up to their room.

Dean was hoping for Seth to be there in their room, so at least he could have a discussion with him. When He reached his room, he found Seth leaning over the railing in their balcony, while facing his back towards Dean. Dean placed his hand softly over Seth's shoulder, but Seth pushed it aside and went back inside the room, with out even making any eye contact.

Dean was confused, was to say the least. He didn't even have any idea, as to why Seth got so much irritated. He finally walked back into the room and saw Seth sitting at the edge of the bed folding his arms, while tears flew down his face.

'What have I done now? Please will you kindly explain or just simply get mad at me for no reason. I mean, what's wrong with you? You seem so changed. Man, this is really frustrating.' Dean practically yelled towards the end of it, just as he sat at the edge of the couch facing Seth.

'It's frustrating for you, Dean really! I mean we kissed each other on last Monday. And I don't know about you, but that's the most intense kiss I've ever shared with anyone, but you sit here as if didn't mean a thing to you.' Seth replied with irritation in his tone.

'Come on now. You said it yourself that it meant nothing to you, and you've never had any feelings for me.' Dean said in a as a matter of fact voice.

'Ok, so it's about that, and then please don't freak out on me. But I've had feelings for you for as long as we've been friends, and as of late I've been bad at hiding those so there goes our fight and that kiss, but you need to understand that I'm not asking anything from you here. But fuck I can't lie to you any more.' Seth said while looking deep in dean's eyes.

'Then why you did you lie to me in the morning? You could've told me then.' Dean asked with worried look

'How could I? It was clear as to what my stupid kiss had done to both of us, since we were failing at our most important match practice of our lives. The truth is that I just lied so we could concentrate on our match. But when I saw you flirting with that waitress, I felt as if I'm nothing to you and couldn't control myself from over reacting. I'm sorry, just forget everything.' Seth said while wiping his tear.

Before even Dean could answer him, Seth ran towards the door and left with his gym bag. Dean was startled and amazed. He was happy that Seth had same feelings like him and couldn't contain the smile that crept on his face. But he was also scared as to how much of burden these feelings were, on both of them.

Moreover, he couldn't believe that Seth just told him his feelings, and all he did was listen. But, he needed Seth to know about his feelings as well now, more than ever.

He cursed himself for not revealing his feelings to Seth but silently promised himself to let him know about it soon. Seth in hurry forgot his phone in Dean's room, and even though he tried to contact Seth through other friends, it was useless. He even did a run through at gym, but couldn't find him. It was nearly dark and half past eight when he heard the door knob creaked open.

He sat up to see Seth all sweaty and tired and it hit him finally that probably Seth had gone for an evening run. Seth looked up at him, but didn't say a word and moved to his suitcase to pull up his shampoo and conditioner. Dean always helped Seth to wash up his hair, since Seth loved him doing that.

Seth had gorgeous hair with a beautiful face and very sexy body as Dean thought to himself while literally checking him out. Seth removed his sweaty t-shirt and stood only with his shorts on, when he felt Dean staring at him. Seth quirked an eyebrow and asked 'Is there anything you want?'

Dean got out of his thoughts 'Yes. I would like to help you wash your hair.'

'After everything that I've told you, aren't you mad at me? Or you're gonna bash me while washing my hair.' Seth asked with innocence in his voice.

Dean just laughed at Seth's innocence and walked towards him and pulled him down to sit on the edge of the bed with him. Seth sat while still holding his shampoo and conditioner in his hands. Dean pulled them out of his hands and looked in Seth's eyes while placing his hand over Seth's right cheek.

'No. I'm not gonna bash you Sethie. But what I'm about to tell you can shock you a little, but nonetheless I will. You know that, I have never had feelings let alone even cared about somebody in my entire existence. But here I' am having, I don't know millions and millions of emotions for you. Seth you make me feel like no other. Yes, I've been hiding it, because I knew you were straight and moreover you're the guy who believes in relationship. But just look at me I run from them. Dean said while softly rubbing his hand over Seth's cheek.

Seth looked shocked 'Since when are you having these emotion? Is it after I kissed you? If it's because of that, then I'm sorry for pushing you in this emotional turmoil'.

Dean wrapped his arms around Seth's neck and pulled him closer 'No, stupid I always had feelings for you. But you can say that it got beyond control after the kiss.'

'Oh! Dean. But you didn't say it earlier in the afternoon, and I felt that you probably hate me. It's just too much for me now. I'm scared because I don't know what this feelings that I have for you mean. But I know this that I can't stay away from you.' Seth replied while wrapping his hands around Dean's waist tightly.

'I understand but you didn't give me a chance earlier. And, I agree it's too much to handle for both of us now. But let's just say, we know how we feel about each other now, so no more confusion and no more jealousy issues either. Moreover, you gotta stay away from that Bryan, until we figure something out.' Dean said while tightening the grip on Seth's neck.

Seth let out a chuckle on Dean's statement 'Dean your jealousy towards Bryan is useless as he is already in a relationship for over a month with Kane.'

Dean widened his eyes and pulled Seth closer to his face 'Lord I can't believe it, but I guess it was kinda obvious from all the time they've been spending together recently.'

Dean felt a bit foolish for ever questioning Bryan's and Seth's friendship. He laughed to himself, and saw Seth's gorgeous eyes staring at him and Dean stared back intensely when Seth interrupted.

'Now, get up and wash my hair. We need to get up early, for our final match practice tomorrow before the show, and we have to be perfect.' Seth said while pulling Dean's hand from back of his neck and holding them in his.

'Ok! But you need to do something for me before.' Dean said while pulling Seth on top of him and then quickly rolling Seth underneath him.

'What is that you need? 'Seth asked acting innocent, while blushing hard.

Dean didn't say anything while he bought his face closer to Seth's and just softly touched his lips with Seth's. Dean left soft tender kisses on Seth's lips while Seth reciprocated them and slowly Dean opened his mouth and covered Seth's mouth entirely while sucking hard on his upper lip and then on bottom lip. Seth took the lead and kissed Dean with full force while pulling Dean's face impossibly closer to his and wrapping his hands on to Dean's neck. They kissed each other like they had never kissed anyone before. They were just melting in that breath taking kiss.

Seth could feel his and Dean's body reacting as he smothered Dean's lips with his. They tilted there head sideways to get better access to each other. The kiss was very passionate, engulfing and hard yet felt tender around their lips. The passion in their kiss was pure bliss to them.

They only got separated, when they both needed air to breathe. Dean gave a last peck on Seth's lips while caressing his face 'If we kept this going any longer, than I may not be able to stop myself. You understand.'

Seth smiled and kissed Dean's lips once more 'I get it. But, now please help me wash my hair Deany.

Dean smiled and pulled Seth over and helped him wash his hair, and after Seth took shower they both climbed together in the bed. Dean covered Seth entirely in his arms and nudged his head on Seth's shoulder, while they slept peacefully.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reading it. Please review it good or bad, since it motivates me. Please tell me, if you want anything to be added in this story or whatever you feel about the characters so far. I'll update another chapter soon. Love you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth woke up to find himself lying next to the most gorgeous man, that he had ever laid eyes on. Seth popped his head over his elbow, as he watched Dean Sleep peacefully. It was just past five in the morning, and Seth didn't even felt sleepy at all. As a matter of fact, sleep dint actually came to him last night, as he kept on dreaming about Dean and himself. He dreamt about their friendship, struggles, misunderstandings, but more importantly these feelings, which he was having for Dean, the one he never had for anybody.

Seth just stared at him with admiring eyes. Dean's auburn hair was messed up, and fell all over his face, while the faint rays of golden sunlight which was coming through the widow made Dean's body shine like gold. Seth thought to himself that Dean looked nothing less than the god, which he had never seen.

Seth dint wanted to wake Dean up, and so he resisted from tracing Dean's glorious abs with his fingers. He remembered those times, when he was struggling with his feelings that he had for Dean. Seth smiled on remembering, that exact moment when he realized that he was attracted to dean, and shit he was scared.

_Back in 2011:_

_Seth was shivering hard, and his hand was shaking uncontrollably. He sat on his couch, and started to think as to why he got so damn nervous, when he was around Dean. It wasn't as if Dean was going to interrogate him or something. He tried to calm himself down, but just couldn't do it._

_It was the first time since their month long friendship, that Dean was coming over to his place. Seth mentally mocked himself for being so nervous around Dean, when all they were going to do was watch a simple game of base ball. Dean dint had cable still since he had just moved in to Florida over a month ago and so Seth had invited him to watch the game with him._

_Seth always dressed up as if he was going for a party or something, so it wasn't unusual for him to be wearing his favorite black glamour kills t-shirt with tight skinny jeans. But, what surprised him was that how long it took for him to decide it. It seemed like he was going for a first date or something, and he tried to look his best. He washed and blow dried his hair, and left it open._

_Seth had ordered for pizza already, and he lined up Dean's favorite beer bottles among with his favorite chocolate cream cup cakes. He had just taken a seat on his couch, when he heard the door bell rang. Seth became excited, and his heart started to beat fast, but he controlled himself before he opened the door. His jaw literally dropped on seeing how cute & sexy Dean looked, with his dark denim jeans along with a Cincinnati reds shirt over a long sleeve under shirt. He was even wearing the Cincinnati reds cap._

_Seth checked him out with wide eyes. 'Wow you look prepared.'_

_Dean chuckled a little while shrugging. 'Hmm...What can I say it's been long, since I've watched any reds match? And I got a little carried away. Anyways you look fancy.'_

'_Hmmm…I blame it on my mood today, as I felt like dressing up.' Seth said with a little smirk, while ushering Dean inside his house._

'_Wow… Your house looks great and clean.' Dean said while quirking an eyebrow._

'_Yeah, I like keeping it clean. Anyways the match would be starting now, so take a seat and let's watch.' Seth said, while gesturing Dean to sit beside him on the couch._

_Dean was really having fun, watching his native Reds team kick ass of Pittsburg pirates. Seth was enjoying the game as well, but he couldn't keep his mind from diverting every now and then. He kept thinking about Dean, and how attractive he looked sitting there next to him. However, he was aware of the fact that Dean had some really terrifying affects on him since day one, but never got any chance to pin point, as to what it was exactly that he felt for Dean._

_Dean literally jumped out of his seat to celebrate his team victory. He quickly pulled Seth out of his thoughts, when he hugged him tightly. Seth took a moment to realize it, and folded his arms as well hugging Dean back. Seth was surprised to realize, that he had been thinking about Dean the entire time, and it was making him sick._

'_I am going to get some ice cream from the fridge, would you like some? Seth asked pulling away from Dean._

'_Yeah, I would like some.' Dean replied back, while looking at Seth realizing that he had been acting awkward._

_Seth simply ran towards the kitchen near the fridge, and leaned at it. He closed his eyes while breathing heavily. He couldn't make up his mind, as to why his stomach started to do flip flops, when he was in a tight embrace with Dean. As he was cursing himself for feeling this way towards Dean, he jumped in shock, when he felt a soft pat on his shoulder. Seth freaked out and abruptly turned around to meet face to face with Dean._

_Dean's eyes widened, on seeing Seth so shit scared. 'Dude, are you okay?'_

_Seth placed both of his hands on his face, while taking long breaths. 'Nah...I'm fine. I mean, I am okay.'_

'_No, you don't look okay, at all. What's the matter? Is anything bothering you? You kind of ran away from me in your living room. Am I causing any trouble to you.' Dean asked directly._

_Seth had trust issues with every one, since he had been thrown away by his only dear friend in his life. He then thought that maybe Dean was new in his life, and was becoming so close to him, was the reason for all these feelings, which he was having as of late._

'_What? No, come on Dean. I'm just happy to have you with me here. It's been nearly a year, since I've had any friends with whom I can share anything. You know, since mine and Jimmy's friendship blew off last year, I am able to trust anybody. Having you here makes me nervous, just a little, as I don't want to get close with someone whom I'll lose anyway.' Seth said while leaning at the fridge door._

_Dean pulled Seth away from the fridge, while sitting at the kitchen counter and holding Seth in front of him in between his legs. Dean had tightly wrapped his arms around Seth's waist, but Seth kept looking at the floor with his head down._

'_Look up! Come on, Seth.' Dean jolted Seth a little in his arms._

_Seth looked up to see the world's most amazing blue orbs he had ever seen. He couldn't relinquish the fact, that Dean was simply gorgeous, and in his tight embrace he felt so protected and cared._

'_Seth, please listen carefully. You and I are friends, and as far as I know it's not in me to push people around, when I'm usually the one who everyone pushes away. I've had pretty bad life, which I've already told you about. Now, I can understand your problems with trusting anyone, after what you've gone through. But, I am telling you now, that I trust you. Do you trust me?' Dean asked with pleasant smile on his face._

_Seth wrapped his arms over the back of Dean's neck. 'Yes, I trust you Dean. I'm just a little scared sometimes, of losing every one that I care about. You know, I was raised with my parents and siblings, who never left me alone. Moreover, I may be a tough wrestler and all, but inside I'm just like any other guy who wants friends and family around.'_

'_Yeah, I learned that about you, the very first day we met. You always seemed like an indoor kind of guy, but man in the ring you're fierce. You've given me really tough competition in our first match, and I can't wait to have more matches with you.' Dean said, getting all excited over the thought._

_Seth pulled dean over, and hugged him tightly. 'Me too… Thanks for calling me fierce and not a timid twink.' A sweet smile etched now all over Seth's face._

_Dean moved away from the embrace to look at Seth. 'Wow! Look at that! You look so cute, when you smile Sethie. Oh gosh! My heart...' Dean placed his right hand over his heart acting, as if he was going to have a heart attack. Seth laughed harder while Dean took his cap off, and placed it over Seth's head._

'_There you go, now you look more adorable.' Dean said while he glanced over his watch and he freaked out, as it was already quarter to four in the evening. 'Oh! Damn my apartment owner is gonna be there, at my house by four, and I need to ask him to change the bathroom fittings. Man, I should leave now.'_

_Dean took Seth's hand and dragged him back into the living room. Seth handed Dean his bike keys and phone, while he put on his shoes and left for the door. Seth opened the door, but just as dean was about to leave he held his hand and stopped him._

'_Dean… your cap. Take it.' Seth pulled the cap from his head and held it in front of dean._

'_Nah, keep it. And anyways it looks good on you.' Dean said while pulling Seth near his face and giving a slight peck on his fore head. A smile again crept on Seth's face. _

'_Thanks. I'll meet you tomorrow at FCW training centre at nine. Okay.' Seth said, while rubbing his hands over Dean's arms._

'_Yeah, meet you there.' Dean said while moving towards his bike and then hoping on it. He started his bike and turned around to leave._

'_See ya. Bye.' Seth said while slightly waving his hand. _

_Seth smiled to himself even after dean left, and thought to himself, that he was really lucky to have a friend like Dean in his life. This man had really become his life in very short amount of time. No matter what happened, the truth was that, Seth felt so happy around him._

Seth smiled to himself on recollecting the sweet memory of Dean. He couldn't help himself, and leaned to give dean a slight kiss on his lips, but to his surprise Dean's eyes just crept open. Seth felt awkward for waking Dean up, and he quickly pulled himself back from his face.

Dean placed his hand under Seth's neck, and held him tight while keeping him close to his face. 'Good morning! Sethie.' He kissed him softly on lips. 'That's really an amazing way to wake me up'.

'Sorry… about that, I got carried away, while watching you sleep, and remembering about our sweet past.' Seth said while rubbing his hands slowly over Dean's chest.

'What were you thinking about exactly?' Dean questioned, while brushing his hand over Seth's hair.

'Hmmm…You, obviously.' Seth placed a soft kiss over Dean's dimples, while a smile crept over Dean's face. 'And our little encounter, when for the first time you came at my house.'

'Oh! That day… Man, I loved being with you at your house, and you looked so sexy, that I couldn't help but think, as to how much I wanted you.' Dean said while looking straight into Seth's eyes.

'What? You're trying to tell me, that you too liked me, back then.' Seth said, as he pulled his head up from Dean's grasp.

Dean almost immediately rolled Seth on his back, so that he was on top. His pale blue eyes were gazing with fire, into soft yet bright chocolate brown eyes of Seth's. 'Yes I thought about you then like I do now, and I will do it forever. You've got any problem with that.'

Seth didn't say anything, but just nodded his head showing that he had no problem what so ever. Dean quickly placed soft pecks over Seth's entire face, while Seth giggled softly, and caressed Dean's back and arms. Dean was whispering sweet nothings in Seth's ears and Seth kept brushing Dean's hair off his face. They were lost in their own world, when they heard a loud knock at their door.

'Who is it?' Dean asked getting irritated, but still kept his hold on Seth while he kept placing soft kisses over Seth's face.

'It's me Roman. Open the god damn door.' Roman answered back.

Dean and Seth jumped from their bed realizing, that they've already been running late for their match practice today, so Dean ran towards the bathroom while Seth went to open the door.

'Haven't you guys looked up at time or what? It's already six, and we need to be at arena by seven. And why aren't you guys ready yet?' Roman asked while letting himself in their room.

'Umm...Dean is already taking shower, and I just couldn't sleep well last night, so was feeling a bit drowsy this morning, that's all.' Seth replied acting sleepy.

However, when Seth had been talking, Roman couldn't help but notice that their room although had two beds, it looked as if only one of them was slept in. Roman wanted to ask if everything was aright between them, but opted to stay out of the trouble.

Dean came out of the shower and greeted Roman, as Seth practically ran towards the bathroom. They both got dressed, and all three of them were ready to go. Even during the car ride Roman noticed as to how Seth and Dean both had taken the back seat. He even saw them making googly eyes at each other, while he rode them to arena.

After their match practice went well, all the WWE officials seemed to be impressed with their performance. Even though, they were new comers in WWE, it looked like, that they could easily give the veterans a solid run for their money. Seth and Dean couldn't be happier on realizing, that just in few hours their dreams were about to come true.

* * *

It was seven in the evening, and almost the time for the TLC show to start, and Seth couldn't be more excited than he already was. He along with Dean for over a decade had dreamt about making an impact in WWE, and what better way then doing it together. After all the sufferings, pain and struggles finally their moment had come.

Dean, Seth and Roman were given their private locker rooms simply for the reason, as it was the one closer to the area, from where they were supposed to make their entrances from the crowd. All three of them were fully dressed and ready as ever, while waiting for their moment.

Roman and Seth were sitting on the black couch in the room facing the flat TV screen, while Dean was leaning on the corner of the couch beside Seth. Their TLC promo was just shown on screen, and they couldn't help themselves, but groan loudly in appreciation of their work.

Dean was amazed to see himself in this scenario, where a few months back he wasn't even sure that he had it in him anymore. He silently thanked Seth for being there with him, during hard and difficult times in FCW and NXT. Dean knew that it was Seth, who's had constant believe in this storyline, and pushed him to be a part of it. On the other hand Dean kept denying this shield angle, as he thought it was lame and didn't suit his character at all.

If it wasn't for Seth, then Dean wouldn't be making his big pay-per-view debut today. Seth pulled Dean out of his thoughts, when he laughed hard at the Team Hell No segment, where Bryan being the guy who repeated his catch phrases all the time was accusing Ryback for repeating his catch phrase "feed me more" that too in front of Kane.

'Aren't they just adorable Dean?' Seth asked, turning back to look at Dean who seemed quite lost at the moment. Seth placed his hand over Dean's face, while caressing it softly, and Dean just stared back at him with sad eyes. Seth didn't know as to what had made Dean so thoughtful all of sudden, but he intended to know it now.

Roman had seen the entire exchange, and quite frankly felt odd for being there now. He cleared his throat, which brought Seth and Dean back to reality, and Seth quickly removed his hand from Dean's face and looked back at Roman.

There was a knock at the door, while the door knob was creaked open, and a WWE road agent came in and told them to be ready in ten minutes, as they would have to take there positions for their entrance. Seth, Dean and Roman all three of them looked at each other, and no words were needed to be spoken, as they stood up and held each other tightly, while commencing into a group hug.

Roman looked up to see Dean being nervous at something, and he realized that it would be better if he allowed the two best friend some lone time together, before they go out to make history. It wasn't like Roman was being handed things in WWE or something as even if he had undergone a lot of trouble to be where he was, but not like the other two. As, he didn't had to wrestle in dock yards or abandoned gyms to make his way in WWE, since he came from a family of wrestlers, but he too struggled in FCW or NXT to make it till here.

'Alright guys, I'm going to get water bottles from the catering. You guys want anything?' Roman asked them as he pulled away from their group hug.

'Umm… yeah we need water bottles too. Thanks Rome.' Seth replied quickly while simply tapping Roman's shoulder and not leaving his eyes away from Dean's face.

Roman quickly left the room, as Seth followed him to close the door and locking it behind him. He immediately turned around to look at Dean, who was standing facing his back to the wall. Dean stood there folding his arms, while looking at floor with his head down. Seth approached Dean and stood face to face to him, as he placed both of his hands on Dean's oiled up gorgeous arms.

'What's the matter Dean? Are you okay?' Seth questioned as he placed his index finger to lift Dean's chin up. He looked deep in his amazing blue orbs. 'Come on Dean, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you.'

'I know Sethie. You are, and you've always been there for me. Today is the biggest day in my life and to think that it wouldn't even be happening, if it wasn't for you, just freaks me out. I mean, you don't even know, how lucky I feel to have you.' Dean answered directly staring back at Seth's chocolate brown eyes.

'I understand Dean. I'm lucky to have you too.' Seth replied, but realized that Dean still looked nervous. 'If you need anything just ask. Okay. But, please Dean relax don't be so nervous, as it makes me nervous too.'

Dean placed both of his hands on the back of Seth's neck while interlacing them. 'Can I kiss you?'

Seth didn't even care to reply back, as he closed the distance between them by leaning closer to Dean's face, while tip of their noses were touching each others. Dean took the lead and crashed his lips onto Seth's soft ones. Seth pulled dean even closer, and his hands moved to hold Dean's hips, just as his lips melted into the kiss. Dean's fingers were gripping Seth's pony tail, and he was swallowing every moan which left Seth's pretty little mouth. The kiss was breath taking and both Dean and Seth were feeling every bit of it.

Their lips were perfectly latched to each other, and Seth could already feel Dean relaxing into the kiss, as he gave last peck on Seth's lips while sucking at his upper and then on bottom lip. Seth still remained close to Dean; even after they broke their kiss as they were savoring in the moment, while breathing the same air. Dean still couldn't get enough of Seth, and he kept on placing soft kisses to Seth's lips.

Seth murmured in between their soft kisses. 'I hope, that you've finally relaxed sweet baby.'

Dean caught the sweet remark made by Seth and pulled away from his face. 'So now, you're gonna call me that.'

Seth chucked to himself while pulling dean closer to his face and kissing him hard on his lips. 'Yes, you've got any problem with that sweet baby?'. Seth asked while holding Dean tightly in his arms.

'Nah… whatever makes you happy Sethie.' Dean said as he hugged Seth tightly.

There was a knock at the door, and Seth pulled away from Dean to open the door, but before he opened it, he looked back at Dean who gave him a soft smile. Seth smiled to himself, and unlocked the door to find Roman standing there with water bottles for all three of them, and just when Roman was about to close the door he saw the WWE official approaching them.

The official told them to start moving, as they would be up in five minutes. All three of them while passing the arena hallway could listen the screaming fans, and their pondering over them, but none of them gave way as they were more than focused on their match.

Seth stood facing Dean and Roman at one of the doorways, from where they were about to make their entrance. Seth looked at Dean once, as their eyes met each other the blue orbs staring back at Seth's dark chocolate brown eyes. The stare was nothing, but a slight assurance of the fact, that they've got this and it was their moment, the one no one could ever steal it from them.

Just as their music hit the arena, every one in the barclay's centre at Brooklyn exploded with cheers. Seth and Dean split up from Roman, and made their way through the highly emotional crowd. Both could feel their heart beats racing, but nothing mattered once they entered the ring area, as all hell broke loose. The fight began, and it seemed never ending, as the crowd was feeding off the destruction and amazing wrestling skills which they were witnessing.

Seth pondered over the crowds reaction of "this is awesome" chants, when he assisted Roman in covering with every bit of article they could find to bury Kane. The match became more intense, once Ryback got up from his daze, after being knocked out for better part of their match.

Seth was launched onto Dean by Ryback, but Seth landed safely, falling into Dean's arms. Seth heard Dean mumbling under his breaths "I got you baby" but Seth responded with a simple nod and reluctantly rolled off Dean's body.

The match was heating up, and some how all the three members of the shield pulled Ryback to the table and Seth signaled Dean and Roman to finish the match in the ring. Just as Seth took few steps towards the stairs, Ryback magically got up and crowd was enthralled with it. Ryback started to climb up the adder following seth. And now the time had come for the big finale, as Seth was practically thrown from a fifteen foot tall ladder, which looked devastating as hell.

Although every thing went as planned, one thing certainly didn't go exactly as it was meant to. As, even though Seth was supposed to fall from ladder and hit the tables, yet his head hitting one of the tables hard was not under the plan. Dean and roman saw what happened, but couldn't do a thing, as they had to finish this match first. And with that Dean assisted Roman to lift Bryan up, and as he was put through the table.

1 2 3 the match ends and the Shield won. Dean and Roman held on to each other, while they walked towards Seth happily, and the entire crowd was pretty shocked to see that three new comers got a massive victory like that. Every one was impressed with their performance tonight. Dean and Roman looked over at Seth, and asked softy if he was ok and Seth mumbled in his heavy breaths that he was alright, which he lied of course.

Seth swung his arm over the back of Dean's neck while roman hold on to Seth's hips, as he was carried back stage. He could see WWE officials, referees along with medical staff gathering around him, as every one was worried about his health after his devious fall. Dean let go off Seth as the medical staff looked over him, and motioned for every body to move while carrying him to the trainer's room.

Seth somehow managed to turn his head back 'Dean…Dean.' Seth called for his dearest person with a worried expression on his face, but relaxed as soon as he saw Dean motioning one of the staff to move as he held Seth closely while carrying him. Once they reached the trainer's room Seth was made to sit upright on the flat couch, and to say Dean was worried was to say the least.

Dean moved to leave the room, so that Seth could be properly examined, but just as he turned his back Seth held his arm. 'Please stay Dean. Stay baby.' Seth mumbled so that only Dean could hear it and Dean stood near to Seth holding his hands. The medical staff examined Seth and cleared him completely, as it surprised everybody. They mentioned that he had got slight bump in his head which will go away within few days, and the only thing he needs to do was to ice the bump head properly.

Dean immediately responded to that, 'Yeah, I could do that' and then looked at every one in room, while he cleared his throat, 'I mean I could help Seth with that. That's what friends are for right.'

The head medical staff grinned, and gave a slight nod while mentioning that Dean needed to take care, that Seth took his pain relieving pills on time. Dean caught hold of the pills, and looked back at Seth who was rubbing the bump in his head with his hand.

As one of the staff injected Seth with the analgesic formula on his arm, so that he could be immediately relieved from the pain, Seth automatically caught hold of Dean's arm while pressing it tightly. The doctor ordered Seth, to stay in the trainer's room for few minutes, and Seth gestured Dean to sit beside him.

Roman came in to the trainers room to look at Seth, and smile crept on his face when he saw Dean's arm being placed over Seth's shoulder as their hands were intertwined together. 'Hey! Seth, how are you feeling now? Is everything okay?' Roman asked while moving closer to them.

'Yeah…I'm fine nothing serious, just got a minor bump. That's all.' Seth replied while resting his head over Dean's shoulder.

'Okay then, I'll get your and Dean's stuff rounded up, and wait by the car.' Roman said as he motioned to leave.

'Hey! Thanks man. We'll be there in few minutes.' Dean said while pulling his hand out to shake it with Roman's.

Roman shook Dean's hand and taped Seth's shoulder with his other hand. 'Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for. Okay, I'll leave now.'

Seth and dean both waved their hands at Roman as he left the room. Dean pulled Seth away from his shoulder, while holding his head in his hands as he placed a soft kiss over Seth's forehead. 'Gosh! You gave me a nightmare there, Sethie. I'm so glad you're safe.'

'I'm okay, but what I loved was that our match was amazing, and we've finally got our perfect start. You were flawless out there baby, only I was a bit sloppy and fell on my head.' Seth said while pouting his lips sadly.

Dean quickly pulled Seth closer to his face, and kissed him hard on his lips. 'No you're not sloppy sweetheart; in fact you're bump made this match epic, as it looked so real and terrifying everyone was biting their nails off. Like they say, no match is good until it has a terrific ending and you were that perfect ending.'

Seth again pulled Dean into another hard kiss which just lasted few seconds as Dean pulled out of it making Seth whine a little about it, but he had to as roman was waiting for them. They didn't change, and hoped into their rental while roman drove them away.

Back in the hotel room after Dean took shower, he went to answer his phone which kept on ringing since his entire group of friends which he had since his indie days wanted to congratulate him on his great WWE debut match. Seth had just finished his conversation with his family and went to take shower.

Dean was talking on phone with his dear friend Sami, when his breath hitched in his throat at the site of Seth being wrapped only in towel. Seth's body was drenched in water and an erotic aroma was coming from his body. Dean watched him while Seth slide his boxers on his tempting body.

Dean was pulled from his thoughts, when Sami started to call his name loudly from the other end of the line. Dean answered back, as he was still watching Seth, when he opened the fridge to get some ice cubes to place on his bumped head.

Dean immediately said his goodbyes to Sami, and hung his phone up as he moved behind Seth, and took ice cubes pack from his hand. Dean placed his hand under Seth's bare waist and pushed him on the bed. Seth was lying on his back in the bed, while Dean sat next to him and placed the cold ice pack over Seth's head at the bumped region.

Seth immediately winced at the pain he felt, but quickly relaxed when Dean started to caress his face with the back of his hand. He applied pressure a few times over the bumped area, and took the pills which the doctor gave him for Seth. Seth sat up, and took the pill from Dean's hand and swallowed it.

Dean pushed Seth back to lying position, and just as he was about to lie next to him, Seth pulled dean on top of him. He looked deep into Dean's eyes. 'I'm so glad that you are always there for me baby. It makes me feel, so loved.'

'Aww… I'll always be there for you. And there's no place, I would rather be than to be with you.' Dean said while softly kissing Seth's forehead.

Dean couldn't control himself, and started to place kisses all over Seth's beautiful face. Seth himself was having hard time not reacting to it, and he started moaning after every kiss Dean left over his face until he reached Seth's lips. Dean kissed Seth softly over his upper lip and then on lower lip, while covering Seth's mouth entirely with his mouth.

Their lips perfectly locked on to each others while their heads moved synchronously. Seth interlaced his fingers in Dean's hair, while he kept kissing Dean passionately. Dean kept moving his hands up and down over Seth's bare chest, as he deepened the kiss. They both kissed each other hungrily, as if they had been waiting for this moment for, forever.

Dean gave Seth a last peck, before he pulled away from the kiss. 'Sethie you need to rest now. You've bumped….'

But Dean was interrupted in the middle, when Seth pulled Dean into another body melting kiss. Dean couldn't resist smiling into the kiss, as he started to kiss Seth with full force, and this time his tongue ran along the seam of Seth's lips asking for entry, and Seth opened his mouth to allow his tongue to entwine with his own.

Seth's tongue curled up with that of Dean's as they tasted whatever was there to taste of each other. Dean showered kisses all over Seth's neck, while Seth kept his grip over Dean's hair. Dean kept licking all over Seth's soft skin while biting hard on his shoulder blades and earning a hard moan from Seth.

Dean moved down slowly kissing Seth's bare chest, and encircled his nipples with his tongue. Seth moaned with every Dean's touch, but in the back of his head he kept thinking, that he had never ever been with a man before. As Dean approached his belly button and was kissing and licking him all over his glorious abs back and forth, it was then when realization dawned on Seth, that it would be wrong to go any further with Dean at that moment.

It was no secret, that Seth had never been with a man before, and even though he wanted Dean more than ever, he couldn't deny the fact, that he wasn't ready for it. With the realization came another fact, as from what he had heard, Dean was damn good in bed, and some even said that he was like Zeus god in bed. On the contrary, Seth was always kinda introvert when came to sex, as he never had any sex partners and he only ever had sex with the ones he was in relationship with.

Moreover, those relationships never had made him feel the way he felt for Dean. Seth started to panic and his stomach started to do flip flops, and when dean groped Seth's cock, he started to shiver underneath Dean, and took hold of his hand. Dean stopped pulling Seth's boxers from his teeth, and looked up at Seth who looked completely tensed up to him.

'Is there a problem babe?' Dean questioned Seth, while releasing his hold from Seth's cock.

Seth almost felt like giving in, after he heard Dean address him so sweetly, but he knew it better that this sweetness will turn sour fast if Dean came to know that Seth wasn't ready for them. Moreover, Seth feared over the fact that Dean might not even be interested in him, if he wasn't any good at this.

'No, there's no problem, it's just that I'm feeling minor headache. Don't worry about it.' Seth said while looking away from Dean and hoping for him to understand and get fooled by his excuse. Seth was scared too, as he thought that his excuse could make Dean irritated at this moment, because it looked as if he was highly aroused.

But to Seth's surprise, Dean moved up as he bought his face closer to Seth. 'Gosh… I'm really stupid; I shouldn't have pushed you into this, at least not today when you've got bumped so hard.' Dean smacked his head with palm of his hand. 'I'm sorry babe. You need to take rest Sethie.'

Seth couldn't help but smile at Dean's understanding nature, but cursed himself mentally for lying to him. Dean placed soft kiss over Seth's forehead and pulled him over his body. Seth's head was resting over Dean's chest, and his right arms and legs were lying over Dean's body. Dean ran his hand over Seth's head softly while caressing it, as they both drifted into a slumber.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying this fic, and I was mad busy this week, but somehow managed to write it. Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/follows for this fic. You guys are awesome and love ya…


End file.
